Console Commands (Skyrim)/Perks
These are codes for adding or removing perks. To use them use the console. player.removeperk or player.addperk Example: player.removeperk 000BABED Warnings NOTE: For perks with multiple ranks, the perk codes MUST be entered in the ''-correct-'' order for the game to display the perks correctly. CAUTION: It has been noticed that entering the perk codes out of order does weird things to the values. The easiest perk to demonstrate this is with the "Haggling" perk in the Speech tree. :For example, enter the code for Haggling Rank 1 player.addperk 000BE128 :and you will get the normal ~%10 decrease in prices. :However, if you then enter the code for Haggling Rank 3 (instead of Rank 2) player.addperk 000C07CF :you will get a total decrease of ~%25 in prices instead of the normal ~%20 that you would expect with the legitimate Rank 3. NOTE: the zeroes at the beginning of the perk code are not required, since the first numbers are used for determining the number of the add-on in question. When expansions and add-ons have been installed these might vary in the new items and perks added. NOTE: Sometimes the console update will display incorrectly for multiple rank perks (i.e. saying adding as Rank 1, when you already had Rank 1 and typed the code for Rank 2) but will still provide the correct perk. :For example, when you already have Augmented Flames Rank 1, enter the code for Augmented Flames Rank 2 player.addperk 0010FCF8 :The console will display 'Added Perk Augmented Flames to PlayerName with rank 1' however looking at the skills screen will show Augmented Flames at Rank 2. Another CAUTION: Adding perks without the prerequisite (i.e. Upon learning the Smithing Dragon Armor Perk, you will find that you cannot then proceed clockwise and learn Daedric Armor, Ebony, etc.) Adding Daedric armor smithing and Ebony via the console armor seems to have messed with my other skills somehow upon reaching the city of Marakarth. My Smithing went down from 100 to 15, Enchantment from 100 to 15, along with other skills. Some of my skills such as Restoration went from 45 to 100 and Destruction from 49 to 100. Additionally, receiving training from the NPC trainers seem to have been affected as well. =Perk codes= Almost Complete list Alchemy Alteration Archery Block Conjuration Destruction Enchanting Heavy Armor Illusion Light Armor Lockpicking Each of the "locks" are linked to the previous one: Novice (root), Apprentice, Adept, Expert, Master. The Master Locks is just a terminus. The others each have a Linear Branch. Apprentice has Quick Hands and then Wax Key. Adept has Golden Touch and then Treasure Hunter. Expert has Locksmith and then Unbreakable. One-Handed Pickpocket Restoration Smithing Sneak First node is STEALTH. This branches into two: MUFFLED MOVEMENT and BACKSTAB. Backstab has linear branch DEADLY AIM and then ASSASSIN'S BLADE. The others are under Muffled, same linear branch, in sequence : Lightfoot, Silent Roll, Silence and then Shadow Warrior. Speech Root is five ranks of Haggling. Two branches, linear. First is Allure, Merchant, Investor, Fence and then Master Trader. The other is Bribery, Persuasion and then Intimidation. Two-Handed Perks Unorganized Werewolf Use the codes when in Beast Form. Vampire Lord Use the codes in Vampire Lord form. Other To find any codes that are not posted, go into the console and type help Any perks will be preceded by "PERK:." If the query is more than one page, navigate with the PageUp and PageDown buttons on your keyboard. See also *Perks Category:Skyrim: Gameplay Category:Skyrim: Perks